Tracking and timing participants during events, including professional and amateur events such as races, rallies, or simply tracking the number of times a jogger completes a lap around a track can be automated using RFID (radio frequency identification) technology. In most cases, an RFID reader detects and reads an RFID tag in possession of a tracked participant as the tag passes within reading range of the reader. The RFID reader then sends a record of the tag passing the reader to a central station where information is recorded for the participant. The information that is recorded can vary greatly, but may include location (based on the location of the RFID reader), the time that the tag passed by the reader, or simply that the tag passed the reader (for counting purposes.)
Quite often it is very important the RFID reader be highly portable and as non-intrusive as possible. Using a ski rally as just one example, over the course of the event, it is often desirable to configure the routes according to difficulty and skiing conditions. Thus, RFID timing/counting systems that embed wires (acting as antennae) in the ground (or snow), such as systems from AMB, or loop them overhead, such as systems from DAG Systems, are not highly portable and do not permit quick and easy configurability. Moreover, when using wires on the ground as the antennae of an RFID reader, care must be taken to ensure that they do not interfere with the participants. Of course, in making sure that wires do not interfere with the participants, such as embedding the wires substantially below the surface, the reader is no longer very portable. A different solution, offered by Champion Chip, is to incorporate an RFID reader into a mat over which participants must pass. However, as wires embedded in the ground (or snow) can interfere with a participant, a mat can interfere with a participant, especially a skier.
In light of the above, what is needed is a portable RFID timing and counting system that is highly portable and configurable. The present invention addresses these and other issues found in the prior art.